The present technique relates generally to spray coating devices, such as spray guns used to apply paint and other finishing products onto a product. More specifically, the present technique relates to manufacturing, repair, and servicing of these spray coating devices.
Spray coating devices typically include a variety of fixed or integrated components, such as air and liquid valves, passages, orifices, and so forth. For example, the components of the spray coating device may be permanently coupled and/or fused with one another during manufacturing and/or assembly, such that it may be difficult to disassemble or reassemble those components for servicing and repair. Further, if any of the aforementioned components fail during operation, then replacing such components may also require replacing components which otherwise may be operable and/or which may not require replacement. Moreover, the permanent nature by which components of the spray coating device may be coupled with one another may require, in some circumstance, replacing the entire spray coating device even though only individual components may need replacement. In addition, each spray coating device may have components that are incompatible with other spray coating devices due to different form factors, connectors, and so forth. Thus, each spray coating device must be repaired with components specific to that particle device.
In addition, maintaining the spray gun may require regularly cleaning its components, for example, between spray coating operations. Such maintenance is typically undertaken in order to remove paint and/or other residue, which may have dried and/or solidified onto the inner components of the spray coating device. Maintaining the spray coating device and its inner component may be a cumbersome task, especially when the components of the spray coating device are permanently coupled to one another. For example, the difficultly or impossibility of accessing certain interior components may result in a deprivation of regular cleaning and other maintenance.